mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Secretive13/Archive 1
Everyone in MySims Agents Hey dude, where'd you get that pic of all the characters? Can you give me the website?--Mistertrouble189 02:39, October 27, 2009 (UTC) I think that the website was called girlgamer.com for girl gamers. Hello hiya!! i´m A go-go sim but you can call me "Sky" or "Charlotte" or "Skyler" whatever you want O_O OMG!!! DId iu like Chaz??? Really that he´s very C U T E , and Preston too ;) Like OMG,YESSS!!! *A go-go Sim: yeah in da first game I used to think that Chaz was a lol, but I don know In My Sims Kingdom I started to like him ♥♥♥♥♥♥ I first saw Chaz in MySims Party Wii.That's when I got all interested in Chaz. *Mjm.. hE appears with a Guitar Rigth? I don´t have MS Party (Is the only one u_u) Yeah,Chaz does appear with a guitar.The first game that i ever bought was MySims Ds,but then my little sister somehow lost it.:(Then i bought mysims kingdom ds.then i actually bought mysims party wii,not the ds version,though. *Yes He apppers too in MY Sims Party DS, With A lot of others characters of Wii(more or less 24 or 25)and from My Sims (Ds) In which version do you like Chaz better:the Wii version or the Ds version? *in the Wii, cuz´ I can spend more time for talking with him ♥♥♥ =D yeah,i prefer him on the Wii,too. *Did you have the My sims Agents? I'm getting it on Nov.1.the Wii version,of course. *I got the Agents Ds first in the European version cuz my uncle gave it and the Wii a week BUT IS SO COOL!! oh WOW,you're so lucky.my dad usually buys me the games,but he didn't have enough money for the mysims Agents game yet,anyways. *Cuz my birthday is in September and he knows I´m obsesed sooo he saw it. Appart" he bought me de Dsi and i got a My sims photo AND YOU CAN PUT CHAZ IN THE PHOTOS , too Gino and Cndy I know,mySims camera,right? *Yeaps So you really think that preston is cute? *I like his eyes and his hair and i like that always mad actittud =D i totally agree. *And whats your character name? My real name is Ashley.My character's name is Amanda Jane. *Nah, mines Real is Charlotte Skyler so i use the Sky part of Skyler'' cool.nice name. *Yes anybody of the 8° year have my same name dats cool Wow,cool. Hello!!! Some time that don´t talk ya? Well, thans for tha Gift (of the friendship) and yes, you are to like the person that I talk more on this Wiki soooo have this as atoken of FRIENDSHIP: Thanks for make my Talk Page a looot of big haha!!--A go-go Sim 18:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) thanks soooooo much for the friend reward! *Nah, don´t tank me. You won this because you know a lil´ bout me--A go-go Sim 19:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I know.So what are you doing? *Talking with friend0s of mah School. Hey have you seen the amzing WALLPAPER tht Dentface did for me? it´s in my Talk page check it out!--A go-go Sim 19:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Well, really I like a guy of 9° grade that is my neigboor (not the one who dress as violet) his name is Robert but, another girl of my street goes with him on the same class AND THEIR ARE GOOD FRIENDS that makes me mad >:( --A go-go Sim 20:11, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I know.I've seen it.It looks really great! *I want to ask him another for my User Page with.... Chaz first, then Candy, in the middle Roxie, after Violet and last Goth B! In the Hotel it wil be RADICALL--A go-go Sim 19:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) It will be so cool!!! *Hey, did iu know a person Emily on tha wiki? I start to talk with her =:D --A go-go Sim 19:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Yes,I know.Do you really mean that you think that I'm like your best friend? *Yes As I said, you are the person who I talk most on this Wiki you know some things about me so, yes you are like my BF on tha wiki :°) --A go-go Sim 19:22, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Aw,thanks!You're like my BF,too! *YahoO !!! ARe you easy to make new friends? --A go-go Sim 19:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Do you mean like on the internet or at my school? *in whatever place--A go-go Sim 19:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Sure,I guess.Even though I have some friends as guys,I can really shy around them sometimes,like other guys I barely know. *For me, it´s easy with boys cuz´ they know mah brothers and...... stuff after, they are friends of mine and my brother David. with girls it´s bit more complicatted know >:l --A go-go Sim 19:41, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I know,right?Girls can be so mean sometimes at my school.For example,back in 6th brade,a clique of girls used to always make fun of me.Now in 8th grade,we're all cool now,I guess.But I'm still not sure if I could trust them. *Did you remmeber my story about the girl Danielle right? well, my friend Monique, after that I feel that i couldn´t troust in her asi used to do before the accident --A go-go Sim 19:50, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh,man.Oh,and you wanna know something else?The leader of the clique(her name is Natali)told me this,"If you don't rock something,you can't buy it".That girl was actually making fun of my clothes!I think that she said that on the last day of 7th grade or something. *Yes somethimes we can be very confusing --A go-go Sim 19:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) So,I'm just asking.Do you have any crushes on any boys? *nAH.. They are soo jerks!!! and gross!! they are only FRIENDS. and iou? --A go-go Sim 20:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Some of the boys in my class can be real stupid!But there is one boy who I really like.His name is Jesse. OMG,you were hurt about it or something?Because I know how you feel.My crush once said that Natali was pretty.I was really hurt! HELLO. }} Yes,let us rehearse. }} I'll hurry up and check. Okay,you left at this part,"Mikaida:I have no idea what that meant!But please move on to the eyewitness account at hand"! Yes,I said this,"Secretive13:Uh,okay then.Well,I was taking a walk minding my business,when I walked pasted someone's house and I heard a scream.I decided to look through the window as quickly as I could.Then,that's when I saw...the dead victim." He should definitely say his next line.What do you think it should be? Secretive13:Well it was just for a second.I almost fainted when I saw that the victim had a sword through their head. Secretive13:Uh,okay.Then,as quickly as I could,I snuck into the house,and I looked around a bit.When I looked into the closet,I was gonna have a heart attack when I saw another dead body. Secretive13:Oh,yes.It was really horrifying to see such dead bodies and...I really don't wanna tell you how I feel about it Secretive13:Yes,the body was Yuki.And of course,she tried to bite my face.But thanks to my quickness,I was able to escape her. Secretive13:Well,it was a Saturday morning.So,I...decided to just continue my walk and think about things. Secretive13:Wait!Didn't you just hear me?I said I got away from that crazy fanged girl thanks to my quickness.Then,I quickly ran out of the house before she even had a chance to get up. Secretive13:Well,of course,I reported it to the authorities!But they somehow didn't believe my story. Secretive13:Oh,wait.Uh...what do you mean by anything interesting? Wow,you are just as grumpy as my little sister in the morning on a very bright school day.Anyway,I was invited to some birthday party. Secretive13:Well,I did hear the conversation between the victim and the anonymous user while I was taking my walk.The last I heard from the conversation was the anonymous user saying he was eleven years old and I couldn't hear anything else when I heard a scream from the victim. Secretive13:Yes I believe that is all,Mikaida.I hope that everyone has a good day and all.Let's just hope that Mr.Anteater doesn't get so grumpy next time.Is he always like this? Secretive13:How do you even handle his grumpiness?You just ignore it or something? Okay.It was very nice working with you,Blanky! A rewrdy!! }} (bad word) Hello you (bad words)! Don't call me that! >:OSecretive13 02:55, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Nobody the (bad word) cares you (bad word) chicken! Hey! Everybody DOES CARE about me! Secretive13 03:00, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 No they don't they probaly think your a fat (bad word) so now get out off my face! (Note from Neural777: DingDong is wrong. We care about Secretive, and we hate DingDong. End of story.) You're on my talk page! YOU get off!!!Secretive13 03:10, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 --[[User:Puffles Rule|Puffles Rule]] 03:27, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule Ok. Thank you very much.--Secretive13 03:59, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Trolls can be real immature.--Secretive13 13:18, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 Well, it's not my fault! I have the curse of shyness!!--Secretive13 01:29, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 }} Uh no. They're not. I just only be mean to annoying people in reality. People are always saying mean things about me( expect my friends). People in my class expect some of my friends are always saying bad words. I usually don't like speaking up for myself. Curse you fate for giving me this curse of shyness!--Secretive13 01:45, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 HOW DO YOU KNOW IT AIN'T A BLESSING!? Would you want to accidently get into smoking or stuff by talking to people who can change your thoughts with words?--Riot\AU 01:48, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I would never give into negative pressure.--Secretive13 01:55, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Secretive13 But some one who wasn't shy would be like Adam or Eve and the person who told them the smoke would be like that horrible serphent.--Riot\AU 01:59, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hope we become friends, Secretive!!Silver Star 03:25, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Secretive! Cool! You used to live in Mexico! Where abouts? I live in boring Scotland where it rains 24/7 :-( thundervikkiangel x Award De purple is supposed to be blue. -_-}} Giving you something Thanks for celebrate with me part of my birthday!Silver Star 18:02, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Why thank you Hiya! Hey Secretive! I haven't heard from you in a while. Hope you're ok! Here's something for you... Hi Friend! New episode I don't get how I'm suppose to be offened. And what should I be offened of? Oh, and Hi I'm Sumaes01! Sumaes01 19:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh. That's why I said *wink* *wink*. Anyway, you seem kinda friendly.Sumaes01 19:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Another Dramatic Problem Hi! }} S-S-S-Secteive! Hi, how was life treating? }} }} Hi! Izzycute here! just wanted to ask a question: Why do you like Geeky? Hey, Secretive! I've got a question for ya! Why do you have Violet's character icon if your not spooky? Sumaes01 16:20, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I can make you your character icon if you want. Sumaes01 18:51, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but can you start leaving messages at the bottom instead of where all your other messages are? Sumaes01 20:36, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Your Right I Geuss you are right. OH NO! I'M LATE! D: }} Late Easter for You to Eat Bunny's Eggs Stew Hey Hey, I'm very pleased to make your aquaintance Secretive,so I hear your a fan of Violet,awesome.-Csphere19 hee hee,cool, i've been a fan of her since...ummm...three days after I got my mysims game,like sometime in 2009-Csphere19 oh okay,you on spring break?-Csphere19 have vacation homework?-Csphere19 you bet it is,we have a test on treasure island the day we come back-Csphere19 whoa, youre in eighth grade? so am I, i'm looking for a high school too-Csphere19 also,I looked at your user page,and that's a lot of images you added,how do you add them?-Csphere19 Gobstopper or Chocolate? }} I do.